rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Darkcloud1111/Good Idea, Bad Idea-Welcome to Beacon
It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea. Sorry for the late creation of this blog, but I was out of town for most of the weekend. Anyway after the positive feedback from last week, I figured I would continue this. Once again keep in mind that this looks more at the episodes individually, only calling up information from past episodes or outside information as needed, as well as little speculation about future events. The Good Guys Good Idea Showing the good guys aren't going to just sit around and do nothing. Bad Idea Making the good guys seem completely incompetent. Reasoning So this is kind of a mixed bag. Some characters in this episode really seem to be on top of things and are doing a good job, but a majority of our good guys are holding the idiot ball in their pockets. Ironwood is probably the best example of this, as even if Ozpin doesn't agree with his methods, he is right to be cautious in the event something happens. The White Fang under Roman are a legitimate threat based on Roman's statements from the last episode and there may be other groups out there based on the difficulty of transport between kingdoms (maybe rebel groups or other WF operations). Blake as well does a good job of pointing out the growing danger just on the horizon. On the other hand none of our heroes seem that great in this episode, Ozpin included. Despite Ironwood talking about the growing danger, Ozpin seems more like he is trying to hide the problem or downplaying it to the extreme. It is like he is trying to hide the problem or ignoring it because he feels it is under control, when it obviously isn't. Meanwhile everyone in JNPR except Ren is asleep or reading comics and those in RWBY are playing board games. By now the second semester should have started, but Ruby seems like she has defaulted to her old ways despite how she appeared to be taking her school work seriously after her talk with Ozpin. World Building Good Idea Going into more detail about the world of RWBY. Bad Idea Going into more detail about the world of RWBY, thus making other things more jarring. Reasoning I enjoy how they are able to give us more information about their world. We get names for the other kingdoms in the world, how some of the other schools like Beacon are set up (Ironwood's school is more of a military academy), and we even learn that Blake may have not faked her way into Beacon, but just didn't include that she used to be a White Fang member on her test. Ozpin also hints that Blake isn't the first person in the White Fang or a former member of the White Fang to join his school, as he mentions it wouldn't be the first time that someone was in the right place at the right time for a WF robbery. On the flip side, this makes it even harder to believe that Jaune managed to get accepted here. He mentions fake transcripts, but Ozpin also mentions a rigorous test that requires years of training in a combat school to pass. This makes it sound like the test is both a written test and a physical one. Jaune didn't even know what Aura was so he would probably fail a written test and has no combat experience so there goes the physical aspect. The fact that he has transcripts implies that the fake papers had a school seal on them, so one check with them and it would instantly be detected as a fake. So how the heck did Jaune make it here unless Ozpin passed Jaune himself, but why bring in a no talent schmuck instead of an actual trained combat school graduate if he really wants to train the best Hunters? The Bad Guys Good Idea Giving the people what they want, even if it is a joke sometimes. Bad Idea Fan-service. Reasoning This is just a small one. I like the little nod to the Weiss-Ruby shippers out there, I honestly thought that part was on of the best in the episode. Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder are in the school (oh my various gods, how bad is Beacon's screening process? Even Monty said in an interview they aren't real students) so things are going to go down soon. Lastly if RWBY do become a type of vigilante team, I feel the show will become much closer to how the Yellow and Black trailers made us think the show would be. However, sometimes I feel the fan's want for a bit of fan-service will lead to actual fan-service. Emerald has pretty much become Ms. Fan-service with her outfit showing a lot more skin from the end of Volume 1 to the start of Volume 2. Then in her school uniform she has knee-socks, KNEE-SOCKS! Plus Cinder who has been somewhat played up as being about the age of Glynda is also now in a school uniform and that one picture is now strangely creepy (you know the one). Anyway I just hope the show doesn't start relying on fans to pick the plot lines and keep to to funny jokes here and there. Actually Emerald in knee-socks and Cinder in her school uniform...I retract this bad idea. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Blog posts